She's Mine
by awesomesauceliz
Summary: Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, and Flame Prince, all want Fionna's heart, but each one is too afraid to tell her they love her. Then disaster strikes: Marshall Lee is kidnapped! What happens to Marshall? And who will end up with Fionna?
1. Chapter 1: The Scare

Chapter 1: The Scare

*Hey everyone! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy! Please R&R... this story (there are more chapters) is an original BY: Elizabeth Wills*

Marshall Lee was bored. He was floating around in Fionna's house and nothing was really happening. It was raining outside. Cake was making bacon waffles. Fionna was looking about as bored as he was. _Ok, _he thought. _Time to have some fun._ Still invisible, he floated up to the kitchen and went over to where the cooked, juicy, red bacon was, and when Cake was looking, made himself visible for a second while he stole the bacon. Cake hissed and almost scratched Marshall's eyeballs out. _Oh my glob! That was close!_ Marshall thought, as he floated down to the sitting room where Fionna was. She was standing with her sword out looking around; she must have heard Cake hissing. _Ok, now for the real fun_, Marshall thought. He stood right in front of Fionna and waited until she let her guard down. There! Fionna took a breath like she was going to say something and then Marshall put his most demonic face on and turned visible. And Fionna screamed.

When Fionna screamed Marshall burst out laughing. When Fionna calmed down enough to, she turned the brightest red possible. "MARSHALL LEE! What the heck was that for?"

"Oh come on Fionna, I was just having some fun!" Marshall Lee said, noting that Fionna looked as red as a tomato. He knew he was probably going to pay for it later, but oh was the look on her face worth it. As he tried to stifle another outbreak of laughter, Fionna noticed the bacon.

"And you stole bacon from Cake!" she exclaimed, and Marshall sneered.

"Yup, and had I been a centimeter closer to Cake she would have scratched my eyes out. I don't need that, they're red enough." Marshall looked into Fionna's sapphire colored eyes. He could see she was calming down. "Now, I should probably tell you that I didn't come here just to steal bacon, though it was very good." Marshall sat down in a chair and threw the now white strip of bacon out into the rainy night.

Fionna sat down and asked "What's up?"


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in the Kingdom

She's Mine Chapter 2: Trouble in the Kingdom

*Just to make it clear: Every chapter is going to have a different point of view switching from Marshall Lee, to Gumball, to Ignitus. This is Gumballs chapter. Please R&R*

Prince Gumball felt like his head was going to explode. He had listened to about ten half hour speeches on the many different hybrid plants, what different living conditions they need, what their predators were, and so on. 1 was ok. 2 was ok. 3 was pushing it. But 10! That was too much!

As one of the scientist was talking, she said something that stuck in Gumballs head, one thought leading to another, "…the rock crystal flowers one day just got up and walked away as if to go on an adventure and…" that was all Gumball listened to, for his mind was trailing to other thoughts.

_Adventures. Fionna_ _loves to go on adventures. Fionna. What would I give to be with her right now? I'd give up my throne to_ _save her. I'd give everything to be with her right now. But no, I'm stuck here at this science convention._ _Plus we could never be together. I'm just not as adventurous. I've tried so hard to be wild and free, but me knowledge always gets the best of me. It's either Flame Prince or that wretched Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee. He's horrible. He's a bad influence on Fionna. But yet they're friends. _Gumball shook his head_. Can this day get any worse?_ He thought. Just then Peppermint buttress came in and hurriedly whispered to him "Prince Gumball, please come quickly! The Candy Kingdom is under siege!"


	3. Chapter 3: Up in Smoke

She's Mine Chapter 3: The Ashes

*Please R&R! This is Ignitus's chapter. Next one is back to Marshall Lee, our favorite vampire *

Ignitus was staring out his window waiting for something to happen. It was raining, so he wouldn't be able to go outside, and he wouldn't be able to visit the one girl who could turn any day into one of adventure: Fionna. Fionna was the nicest, funniest, and adventurous girl in Ignitus's world. But it was raining; he wouldn't be able to visit until it wasn't.

He wandered around his home, wondering what to do when a blue flame started to slowly form. _Great, _Ignitus thought. _ Just what I need. My mom to come and yell at me and tell me I'm evil. Just great. _Ignitus watched to blue flame grow a little bit and watched his moms face appear on it. He sighed. When his mom, it meant she was worked up about something. Normally it started with his mom telling him how awful he is and how he was so destructive. Then he would yell back and say he wasn't, he wasn't a monster.

"Ignitus!" his mom screamed. Ignitus was shocked. Not because she was yelling, but because there was no anger or hatred in his moms voice. He heard relief and fear. He was still registering this when his mom explained the situation. "The kingdom is being overrun by flame resistant soldiers under and unknown leader. We can't stop them with fire, and even thought we have soldiers who fight with swords and axes, the others are more skilled. We are desperate for help! Please, I know this is unexpected but-"she got no further. The blue flame vanished into a cloud of black.


	4. Chapter 4: Ruling the Nightosphere

She's Mine Chapter 4: Ruling the Nightosphere

*Guess who's back? That's right: Marshall Lee! Hope you enjoy please R&R

Marshall Lee put his head in his hands. He just wanted this all to stop. He was confused and annoyed that his mom still tried to get him to rule the Nightosphere. "Fionna my mom sent me a letter. She said she wanted to talk to me. He looked up at Fionna, who looked about as confused as he was.

"But haven't you told her that you don't want to rule the Nightosphere a million times?!" Fionna asked.

Marshall Lee nodded. "I've tried to tell her many times, but she's too persistent. I don't know what to do. Every time I refuse she gets really mad at me. I just don't want to rule.

"Well, if you want, I could be there with you, and we both can, make it very clear that you don't want to rule the Nightosphere.

Marshall smiled. This was the Fionna he loved. If there was a friend in need, Fionna was there to help. "Alright," he said. "So you'll be there tomorrow?"

Fionna replied with a smile, one that lit Marshall up inside, "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5: The Day Can Get Worse

She's Mine Chapter 5: The Day Can Get Worse

*This is a short chapter but I promise that the next one will make it up and be longer! Please R&R I want to know how I'm doing

Gumball was frantic. He rushed across, paused at the door to catch his breath, and then knocked on the door in the nonprinceliest way. Cake opened the door, and when she did gumball asked hurriedly "Where is Fionna?"

Cake replied "She's at Marshall Lee's house to-" but Gumball was already running off to go and tell Fionna the bad news. _ Why is she at that monsters house? _ He thought.

Gumball now knocked on Marshall Lee's door. Marshall opened the door and started to say something but gumball cut his off, asking where Fionna was. When Marshall said she was inside gumball shoved him out of the way and there was Fionna, who looked surprised at his entrance. "Fionna I need your help! The candy kingdom is being attacked!"

Fionna looked concerned and worried. _Please Fionna, I need your help with this, _gumball thought in his head, but Fionna's next words destroyed his hopes. "I-I'm sorry, Gumball, but I'm…already…helping Marshall Lee."


	6. Chapter 6: The Three Collide

She's Mine chapter 6: The Three Collide

*Hey everybody! This is a long chapter but stick with me here! A lot of things happen in this one Please R&R!*

The only thing on Ignitus's mind was getting to Fionna and asking if she could help him. He rushed up to the tress house and knocked on the door. Cake opened up and Ignitus asked "Where's Fionna?"

Cake replied, for the second time "She's at Marshall Lee's, but what-" and she was cut off again.

_What is she doing at Marshall's house? What could she possibly want with that demon, _wondered Ignitus. As soon as he got to Marshall's house, he knocked on the door and when Marshall opened the door he pushed past him, mind set on Fionna. He saw her, but he also saw her with… Prince Gumball?_ What is going on here? _He wondered. "Fionna, I need your help! The Fire kingdom is being attacked!"

Fionna looked overwhelmed. She said with a worried frown, "Oh glob Ignitus, I really wish I could help, but these two have asked me for help as well." Ignitus looked from Marshall Lee, to Gumball, to Fionna. They were looking at him like, what's he rushing in here for? He asked, "Does this mean you won't help me?" he asked, a spark of anger flaring up inside. He was desperate for help, and she's just here with the others. Why was she refusing?

Fionna was about to say something when Gumball said "She's not saying she won't help you, she's saying she has other people who have asked her for help as well."

Ignitus glared at Gumball, his suspicions now turning into angry thoughts_. Yes, she is just saying she has other things to do. She might as well be saying that she doesn't care. Why can't she see I need help!_ "I didn't ask you to answer me," he said darkly.

Gumball, who could tell that Ignitus was getting angry, and the angrier he got the more dangerous it was. "Ignitus, please, calm down it's starting to get a little too hot in here."

Marshall cut in first though, "Umm you guys, my mom's expected here in a little bit, do you guys mind if you moved somewhere else? I don't really want my house to be on fire when she gets here."

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU MONSTER!" Ignitus screamed. He wasn't in the mood for humor. Gumball realized that Marshall Lee had a point. If Ignitus didn't calm down soon, he'd burn the house down. Plus hurt everyone in it.

Fionna was the one who broke the stunned silence. "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Why can't you all be in the same room together without yelling and fighting with each other?" She turned away and started to take deep breaths. It was getting kind of hard to breath.

Ignitus calmed down a little bit. If there was one thing that could make him come out of being in that horrible rage it was Fionna. He had seen the destruction he could do when he was mad. He didn't want to hurt Fionna. "I'm sorry Fionna, I really am." And he reached out to touch her shoulder to comfort her.

Bad idea. Little flames leaped off his fingertips and made contact with Fionna's arm. She screamed in pain and Gumball ran to her to try and help while Marshall went to go get water.

Gumball glared up at Ignitus. _Oh my glob, Fionna I'm so sorry!_ Ignitus thought, and he was about to say it when Gumball yelled "_YOU_ _BURNED HER_! YOU _KNOW_ YOU CANT TOUCH HER! YOU ARE A _THREAT_ TO HER AND ALL OF US!"

Ignitus was taken back. It's true, he burned Fionna. It's true he knows he can't touch her. It's true. He's a threat to her and all of them. _But I didn't mean to. _He thought. Marshall came back with the water and Gumball wet a cloth and set it over the red mark on Fionna's arm. Fionna sat down and looked up at Ignitus. There were tears in her eyes. Those bright, luminous, sapphire eyes were filled with sadness, pain, and confusion. "Why Ignitus?" the pain was all too evident in Fionna's voice. But Ignitus's reply was interrupted by a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 6 And A Half: Thanks

She's Mine Chapter 6.5: Thanks

Ok, so this isn't a chapter of She's Mine, please try to refrain from killing me. I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who read this. I didn't expect people to actually look at this; I made this because I was bored. But thank you to everyone.

New to Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake? Here's the low-down:

Fionna is a brave, humorous, and kind hearted girl who loves going on a good adventure.

Cake is Fionna's sister, a cute, semi-sassy cat, who goes on adventures with Fionna.

Marshall Lee Abadeer is the king of the Nightosphere. But he doesn't want to rule. Marshall is a vampire with an evil sense of humor and a huge crush on Fionna. But he keeps saying that she's the one who loves him. Oh and this isn't the blood sucking vampire, he only drinks the color red.

Prince Gumball is a kind, but kinda nerdy guy. He too has a big crush on Fionna, and has told her that, but doesn't know what Fionna thinks of him; all he knows is that they're friends at the least.

Ignitus is the prince of fire. He, just like the other 2 guys in this story, has a crush on Fionna. But they could never touch without Fionna getting hurt. He also has the temper to match his temperature. When he gets mad, stay away. The only one who can calm him down from a state of complete anger is Fionna. And even then it takes some time.

And those are the main characters of this story. Confused on the point of views?

Chapter 1: Marshall Lee's point of view and thoughts

Chapter 2: Gumballs point of view and thoughts

Chapter 3: Ignitus's point of view and thoughts

Chapter 4: Marshall Lee

Chapter 5: Gumball (sometimes going to be referred to as PG)

Chapter 6: Ignitus (also sometimes going to be referred to as Flame Prince or FP)

And so on and so forth.

And if you're waiting for the drama and waiting to find out why the title of this story is She's Mine, it will all be answered in following chapters. R&R (in case you didn't know what I meant) and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7: The Visit

She's Mine Chapter 7: The Visit

*Last chapter: suspenseful right? Thanks for reading please R&R *

Everyone froze. _Bad timing mom_, Marshall thought. He went over to the door and opened it. His mom was standing there, and he let her in. She looked around, taking in the scene. _This is not the best time for you to be here, _Marshall thought worriedly. He went over to Fionna and sat down and looked at his mom and asked "Well, hi mom. What do you need?"

His mom, still looking at Gumball, Flame Prince, and Fionna, said "Who are these people? Are they edible?" And she dove for Gumball.

"Mom!" Marshall yelled. He might not like the princes, but he cared if his mom sucked the souls out of them, especially if she sucked the soul from Fionna.

Marshall's mom stopped and turned to faced Marshall with a confused look her face. "So this isn't food?" she asked, sincerely.

"No! They're...friends." Marshall said felling kind of awkward that he called Gumball and Flame Prince friends. "Look, what did you come here for?" he asked.

Marshall's mom went over to a chair and sat down. "Look Marshall, I want to ask you something." She looked at the other three. "Alone."

Marshall, Gumball, Fionna, and Flame Prince, all exchanged confused and wondering looks. "Ok." Fionna said, and got up and left, followed by Gumball and FP.

"sit down Marshall." His mom said. So Marshall sat down. "Like I said, I have something to tell you. She reached out and took Marshalls hand. Marshall was shocked. _Why is she being so nice right now?" _he wondered.

The answer was revealed a second later when Marshall felt a searing cold creeping up from his hand up his arm. He looked at his mom. But his mom wasn't there. Instead it was the _Ice Queen_! Marshall tried to get his hand from the Ice Queens grip, but it was impossible. Slowly, the ice was engulfing him. Soon he was frozen up to his neck. The Ice Queen sneered. "Ha!" she said triumphantly. "now that I have you, I can hold you hostage for Gumball! I will have Gumball! And you," she said, directly in Marshalls face, "are coming with me!" and with that, she opened a portal shoved him in, and then stepped in herself.


	9. Chapter 8: Separated

She's Mine Chapter 8: Separated

*Ooh suspenseful. Hope you enjoy please R&R*

As Ignitus was walking out the door of Marshall Lee's house, he was pulled aside. "Ignitus," Fionna whispered, "stay down. I'm going to watch what's going on. "Ignitus looked at Fionna questioningly. "Marshall's mom is never this way when she comes over," Fionna explained, "she doesn't care who's around. This is strange and I'm going to check it out."

"Wait Fionna, why can't gumball and I watch?" Ignitus asked. If there was something happening he wanted to see it.

"Shhh!" Fionna said quickly. She pulled out her sword and looked through the window. Ignitus saw the shock on her face appear and then next thing he knew he was being told to come, and hurry. Gumball and he exchanged glances and followed Fionna into Marshall's house. There was a blue portal that was closing, and ice shards on the chairs and ground. Ignitus looked at Fionna, a question forming on his lips, when Fionna said "Quick! You guys go get Cake and meet me at the Ice Queens lair! She's kidnapped Marshall!"

Ignitus wasn't too sad that Marshall was kidnapped, but he didn't help Fionna, she wouldn't be too happy with him. "Ok." Gumball and Ignitus agreed, and Fionna nodded once, then jumped into the swirling blue portal, which closed with a pop behind her.


	10. Chapter 9:In the Dungeon

She's Mine Chapter 9: In the Dungeon

The cold was almost unbearable. Marshall sat up, causing pain to course through his body, and looked at his surroundings. He was in an ice dungeon, he could tell that, chained to the wall and floor. But what time of day it was, what happened to the others, and what was going to become of him was unknown. _All I can hope is that Fionna is safe, and that she stays safe, _Marshall thought.

The Ice Queen saw he was up and threw a piece of bread at him. Marshall made no movement to get it. He knew it would only cause him pain. The Ice Queen sneered. "Get used to the pain. If you aren't an experienced portal traveler, it can cause pain for days. And you better cooperate, or else I'm going to"- she was cut off. The portal, the portal Marshall was shoved into and then dragged through opened and out stepped Fionna.

"Fionna!" Marshall yelled. Fionna, don't!" but he was too late, Fionna was already attacking the Ice Queen. Marshall knew Fionna was a very good fighter, but she looked extremely exhausted, like she had been fighting in the portal. The Ice Queen had the better exchange of the two, and to Marshall's horror, soon defeated the worn out adventuress. The Ice Queen took her and threw her in the dungeon, and she would have hit the icy wall but Marshall caught her. By then Fionna had passed out, and was breathing heavily.

"Pathetic," The Ice Queen spat. She cast a few more security spells and then exited. Marshall set Fionna's head on his chest and stroked her long, golden hair. _What happened after you left? _Marshall wondered. _You should have let me be. I'm a danger to you, but yet you still are my friend. When will I get the courage to…_ his thoughts were lost as he realized how beautiful Fionna was. He already knew she had the deepest, bluest, brightest, sapphire eyes, but now that she was here in his arms, he could really see it. Golden hair, rosy cheeks, breathing steadily, and she was not only beautiful on the outside, she was beautiful on the inside as well. She was kind, humorous, friendly, and she didn't care if your mom or dad or both parents were monsters. She only judged if she knew you, and she always looked for the light inside of people she didn't. Right now, Fionna didn't know what was going on, she came alone. She risked her life to find him and get him back. But oh was it confusing! He loved her, yes, but he was a monster. He was a danger to her. It was either Prince Gumball or Flame Prince. He couldn't think properly. He was starting to slip away. _I can only hope that Gumball and Ignitus don't_ _show up…_and his mind was consumed by the blackness.


	11. Chapter 10: Journeying

She's Mine Chapter 10: Journeying

*Oooh my gosh! It's starting to get to the climax! Hang in there! Just a few more chapters! Enjoy and please R&R*

The day had been the most unpleasant. When Gumball and Ignitus got back to the tree house and told Cake what happened to Fionna and Marshall, she flipped, and they set out that very minute. Cake walking in the lead, then Gumball, and then Ignitus in the back of the line, all three of them tired and worn out. They came up to a cave, and wordlessly they started to make camp for the night. Flame Prince set up the fire, Gumball got the tents out, and Cake started to cook. _Please, Fionna, my love, please be ok. _Gumball thought in his head at night. He was kind of surprised he thought my love, but the more he thought of it, he realized he did love her. But alas, it wasn't meant to be them, she was so… hesitant around him. He knew why though. He was just too scientific, he wasn't the adventurous type. But he still loves Fionna. In the morning they ate, packed up, and then head out to continue the journey. Gumball felt a cool wind. "Good news everyone, we're getting closer to the kingdom, I can feel the northern gales"-

"Please, Gumball, I've got a head ache already, I don't need science making it worse," Flame Prince interrupted. Gumball frowned. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the knowledge from seeping through. He wanted to be friends with Flame Prince; he was feeling guilty for yelling at him back at Marshall's house. He knew it was irrational, but he just couldn't help pointing out what Ignitus already knew. So he just shut up. After an hour or so, it was cold, and not just cold, it was freezing. They were in Iceland, and they could see the Ice Queens lair. Reinvigorated, they picked up their pace, and got ready for the battle that was soon to come. They were standing in the door way.

Gumball looked in, and didn't see anything but ice furniture and a staircase until-there! On their right, in the shadows, was a barred section with Marshall and..._Oh my glob! Fionna got captured!_ Gumball was shocked. He turned to the expectant Cake and Ignitus. "So here's what's happening," Gumball started, choosing his words carefully so as not to bore the other two to death, "Marshall Lee and Fionna are being kept in a cell on the right," and he was momentarily interrupted by two short gasps at the mention that Fionna was captured as well, "and there's no sign of the Ice Queen."

"You two go and rescue Fionna and Marshall, one to break the bars and one to get the keys. No doubt she's got the chained. I'll hold off the ice witch." Ignitus said as he walked into the lair of the Ice Queen."

Cake and Gumball exchanged looks. They knew that Ignitus was no fool. _Well, I guess there's no stopping him, _Gumball thought. So, All three with a mission in their heads, walked into the Ice Queens lair, unknowingly thinking the same thing: Let's get this show on the road.


	12. Chapter 11: Fire vs Ice

She's Mine Chapter 11: Fire vs. Ice

Ignitus walked inside, _let's get this show on the road, _he thought. Gumball and Cake went to go and get Marshall Lee and Fionna. _Fionna better not be hurt you witch, _Ignitus thought as he made a small fire ball and lobbed it at the door at the top of the stairwell. It shattered the door and they all heard an enraged scream emit from the room. Then there she was, the Ice Queen, mad as a hornet whose nest was messed with. She started hurling ice bolts at Ignitus. _Ok, now for revenge!_ Ignitus thought, who was casting fire balls at the Ice Queen.

It didn't take long to see that Ignitus and the Ice Queen were evenly matched. Fire, ice, ice, fire, fire, ice, ice, fire, ice, it went on and on. But there! One of Ignitus's fire balls had melted some snow and it all came crashing down on the Ice Queen. Ignitus turned back to Cake and Gumball. They had found the keys for the shackles, Ignitus was right, but there was no key hole for the bars. He walked up to them and put his hands on them. The ice melted at his fingertips, and for a moment it stung a little, but soon there was a hole big enough to get in and out of the dungeon.

Satisfied with his work, he turned back to see what the Ice Queen was doing. But he had let his guard down, and before he knew it, he was up to his neck in ice. _COLD! It's so COLD!_ Ignitus thought. He knew if he didn't act fast, the Ice Queen would go after Cake and Gumball, and the Marshall Lee, and Fionna. Fionna, come on, focus! Focus on Fionna! I have to make sure she's safe! I…I love her! But it's so cold…No! I have to save Fionna! Ignitus could feel the ice trying to snuff out his fire, the only thing keeping him from being totally engulfed by the welcoming cold, was the thought of Fionna, and rescuing her. But the cool feeling…It was so welcoming….and Ignitus was so tired….the last thought he had was _I'm sorry Fionna… _and then the darkness took him.


	13. Chapter 12: You Have to Know the Truth

She's Mine Chapter 12: You Have to Know the Truth

*OMIGLOB! EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I HAVE TO GO GET SOME GUMMIBEARS!

It's climax time!*

_What's going on? _Marshall thought as he drifted into conciseness. He gently woke Fionna. She let out a soft groan and opened her eyes. "Fionna, I think Gumball, Cake, and Ignitus are here." Marshall told her. She had explained things to him last night. Fionna smiled, and then she got up. Her sword, which was normally never too far from here, was unfortunately not with her, the Ice Queen took it. She put her hat on, and then sat back down with Marshall. Both of their eyes were watching the doorway. Then Gumball, Cake, and Ignitus appeared. "Cake!" Fionna whispered.

"Fionna!" Cake whispered. She and Gumball came over. Marshall saw Ignitus toss a fireball at the room where the Ice Queen retreated to. Then he heard a loud and very angry scream. Then he watched as Ignitus and the Ice queen battled it out. _Wow, he's got more guts than I realized, _Marshall thought.

Soon gumball had come back with a bunch of keys. "I have the keys but how are we going to get inside the cell?" Gumball asked. Ignitus walked over and melted the bars. _He really seems on top of things right now, _Marshall reluctantly admitted. But as Cake and gumball came in with the keys Marshall saw that Ignitus was covered in ice from his feet up to his neck.

"You guys! Ignitus is in trouble!" Marshall told the others. Cake got up.

"I'll hold of the Ice Queen, Gumball, you get these two out and then help Ignitus." And with that she ran off to battle the Ice Queen. Gumball unlocked the chains, and all three of them got up and turned to survey the scene. Ignitus had passed out, still frozen, and Gumball went to help him. Marshall and Fionna watched as Cake scratched and clawed at the Ice Queen while the Ice Queen tried to freeze the cat. Then Cake got her arms and legs wrapped around the queen, and held her there, so she couldn't cast any more spells.

"Help Ignitus!" Cake told them. Gumball had broken enough ice to get Ignitus out of the freezing bonds. Fionna and Marshall knelt next to him, Fionna cooing to him that he'll be ok.

"Fionna!" Cake yelled, alarmed by something. Marshall, gumball, and Fionna both turned to see what was wrong. The Ice Queen was breaking free from cake's grasp, and hurled an ice bolt at Fionna.

_No! _Marshall thought and he knew what he was going to have to do. He pushed Fionna away and felt the bolt sear through his neck. He felt the chill grow, and he almost submitted to it, but he knew he had to make the last minutes last. _Please Gob, I have to tell her the truth._ He saw Fionna, almost in tears, and he tried to speak. He almost wished he didn't. The pain was unimaginable. But he refused to give up. "Fi-onna," he managed, "The- There's something I have- to tell you." It was getting hard to breath. Fionna gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Please Marshall, don't make things harder on yourself," she said, the pain and worry all too evident in her voice. _I don't want to leave you Fionna, trust me. But please, stay strong, even if I'm not with you, _Marshall thought.

"Fi-Fionna, I'm sorry. But I guess- it-it'd be better if- I'm- not with you." It pained him to say it, but in his mind it was true. He was a danger to her, and plus it seemed she liked either Gumball or Ignitus better. "Fionna face it. I-I'm a mon-ster. I'm a danger to you, but even- if- you don't I love you." Fionna now let the tears stream down her face, and it pained him that he might not be able to be with her, but it was getting harder and harder to hold on.

"Pl-please Marshall, don't die! You're- you're not supposed to die! You're a vampire! Why-why isn't your wound healing?!" Fionna looked like she was going to break down; she was choking out the words.

"Mo-most vampire wounds heal- but- not all of them- Fio-nna. I'm so-sor-ry I can't be with you, I-I truly love you." Marshall was barely getting the words out as well. He could tell the release was coming, and soon.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked, it seemed she could tell that Marshall was barely hanging on. "MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! Don't you dare leave me!" Fionna was so close to breaking. "I love you," she said, and then she broke. It was like a dam had been holding all the sadness and pain back, and now it broke.

Marshall smiled, she loved him, it was heart wrenching that he had to die now. "I-love-you too." And Fionna, Gumball, and Cakes horrified faces were the last thing he saw before total darkness consumed his soul…


	14. Chapter 13: Awake

Chapter 13 of She's Mine: Awake

Gumball was reflecting on recent events. Peppermint buttress and Monochromicorn had found them exhausted and weary last night. Apparently the kingdom wasn't being attacked by zombies again; it was a gang playing a prank. They got back and immediately treated Marshall Lee and Ignitus. Gumball treated Marshall because even though even though he despised him, he owed it to him for saving Fionna. He treated Ignitus because he played his part in the rescue. It was early in the morning and he was sitting to Fionna who was wide awake and constantly checking on the other 2. _Oh Fionna, do you really love the vampire? _Gumball thought sadly. But deep inside he knew it was true, he had known there was something between Fionna and Marshall that wasn't between him and her. _At least we are still friends, _Gumball accepted as he watched Fionna go up to check once more.

About 2 minutes later she came rushing back down, shouting, obviously exited, and relived, shouting "Gumball! Gumball Ignitus is waking up!" so Gumball got up to go and see the awakened prince.


	15. Chapter 14: The Unexpected Friend

Chapter 14 of She's Mine: The Unexpected Friend

*h=Hey people, long chapter, I know, and we still haven't seen what happened to the fallen hero (hint hint) Marshall Lee! Don't worry, it's coming up!*

Darkness was turning to light. What happened? What happened to Fionna and the others? Fionna! Where was she? Is she ok? Ignitus got up with a start and then wished he hadn't. Pain seared through him and he lay back down and opened his eyes. Fionna and Gumball were next to him. Fionna smiled, the one smile that made Ignitus' head spin.

"You're awake!" Fionna breathed a whisper of relief and joy. Ignitus tried to speak, but couldn't.

"It's ok; you're going to be weak for a while. You were almost snuffed out! Don't scare me like that!" she added with a playful but sincere voice.

"Wh-where am I" Ignitus finally got out.

"you're in the Candy Kingdom's hospital" Fionna replied. And as soon as she said it a memory flared up in his head (no pun intended, seeing as Ignitus is made of fire). The Fire Kingdom!

"The-the Fire Kingdom! It's-"

"-perfectly fine." Gumball interrupted. Ignitus stared as Gumball explained. I sent some Gumball guardians and candy soldiers to assist the fire people. Everything's fine, and your mother is safe and back on the throne." Ignitus was speechless. Why is Gumball being so nice all of a sudden?

Gumball seemed to read his mind. "I know this is unexpected, but I wanted to make up for yelling at you at Marshall's house.

Ignitus could see that Gumball was willing to cross the gap between them, and gladly accepted. "I'm sorry I was a jerk," he said to Gumball, "and I'm sorry I burned you," he said to Fionna.

She accepted the apology with a nod of her head. "How's Marshall?" Ignitus asked, and the smile vanished from her face.

"He's-"

"-Waking up!" doctor pound cake interjected.

"COME ON!" Fionna was up and out the door in an instant. Ignoring the pain, Ignitus and Gumball went to go see the fallen hero.

*ok, it seemed longer on my draft..*


	16. Chapter 15: It's All Good

Chapter 15 of She's Mine: It's All Good

*hey people, guess what time it is! Ok, ya, OTHER THAN ADVENTURE TIME. It's time to figure out what happens to our favorite vampire (except maybe Marceline) Marshall Lee!*

Pain…Loss…Suffering… All of these things floated in Marshall's head. Was he dead? He tried sitting up. The pain sent reality crashing down on him. He wasn't dead, but there was a fine line separating him from it. He could hear a voice, saying "Marshall? Marshall?" It was someone, someone familiar… and he recognized the voice.

"Fi-Fionna?" he whispered. The pain was strong, but he wasn't. He heard a murmur of voices. He opened his ruby eyes into Fionna's sapphire ones.

"Where am I?" he asked. Fionna smiled and Marshall almost felt alive again.

"You're in the candy kingdom's hospital. We all thought you were dead, that you had bled out, until you started breathing. It was faint, but it was there." Fionna put her warm, soft hand, on Marshall's cold one and the effect was instantaneous. Marshall could feel the warmth spreading through him, and he could feel his and Fionna's pulse falling in unison. Someone intentionally cleared their throat. Marshall looked over and was momentarily alarmed to see his mom standing there. His mom quickly assured him by showing him her transformation (and receiving many gasps from the crowd) and then walked over next to him.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Marshall asked dumbfounded.

"Your risked your life to save this, human, and almost died! Why do you think I'm here?" his mom replied.

_I can think of a lot of reasons_, Marshall thought, but he didn't say it because he could feel Fionna getting nervous.

His mom then turned to Fionna, "and you," she started, and Marshall could sense Fionna bracing herself for what was coming. But there was no need for it. "Thank you, Fionna. If the Ice Queen fooled you, and you didn't find out, I don't know what she would have done to Marshall." Fionna blushed, and started to say something, but his mom cut her off with a nod.

Then she turned back to Marshall. "I'm leaving, but don't think I've given up on you ruling the Nightosphere," she said.

"That would be too good to be true," Marshall said, and with that, his mom left.


	17. Chapter 16: Mixed Points

Chapter 16: Mixed Points

Ignitus's pov:

A lot has happens since Marshall Lee got kidnapped. My kingdom is safe, tasks to Gumball. I'm still not entirely sure why he helped me... Have we truly become friends?

Gumball's pov:

Many things have happened since Marshall Lee's kidnapping two years ago. We, Marshall Fionna Ignitus and Cake are all out here playing frisbee. Ignitus and I aren't store close, but I guess we're good friends. There's just the matter of the problems in Murkwood Swamp but I don't want to burying that you right now. This is what they call a don't spoil the moment moment...whatever that means..

Fionna's pov:

I'm so glad the boys are friends now. Two years ago they would have been screaming at each other and nothing would be right. But ever since Marshall was kidnapped, the guys made it up to each other. I'm so glad we're all friends.

Marshall Lee's pov:

So much has happened since I got a third hole in my neck. Ignitus is still a hot head at times and Chewy can be annoying at times but they're not too bad. Just glad all the drama is over.

They were still playing frisbee when Peppermint Buttress cane running and told everyone that two explorers had disappeared after going into Murkwood Swamp. They all looked at Fionna and said What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!


End file.
